gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Vs. Sonic: Showdown
Mario Vs. Sonic: Showdown is a Racing/Fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay *Coming Soon* Roster MARIO SIDE *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Nabbit *Rosalina *Toad *Pauline *Birdo *Koopalings (Can switch between the 7 in the character select) SONIC SIDE *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles The Echidna *Blaze The Cat *Shadow The Hedgehog *Silver The Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Vector The Crocodile *Jet The Hawk *Rouge The Bat *Wave The Swallow *Espio The Chameleon *Zavok *Sticks The Badger *Zazz DLC Characters DLC Pack 1 *Shadow Mario *Captain Toad *Dixie Kong *Tikal The Echidna *Big The Cat *Infinite DLC Pack 2 *Mona *Ashley *Mighty The Armadillo *Ray The Flying Squirrel DLC Pack 3 *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Samus Aran (Metroid) *Fox McCloud (Star Fox) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) *NiGHTS (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Beat (Jet Set Radio) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher and The Giant Egg) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn) Stages MARIO SIDE *New Donk City (Super Mario Odyssey) *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario General) *Isle Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine) *Bowser's Castle (Super Mario General) *Rainbow Road (Mario Kart General) *Bob-Omb Battlefield (Super Mario 64) *Mushroom Gorge (Mario Kart Wii) *Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World) *Super Bell Hill (Super Mario 3D World) *Battlerock Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Kong Jungle (Donkey Kong Country) *Cascade Kingdom (Super Mario Odyssey) *Hazy Maze Cave (Super Mario 64) *Acorn Plains (New. Super Mario Bros. U) *Luigi's Mansion (Luigi's Mansion) *Peach Beach (Mario Kart Double Dash) *Wario Shipyard (Mario Kart 7) *Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS) *Mangrove Cove (Donkey Kong Country) SONIC SIDE *Green Hill (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Emerald Coast (Sonic Adventure) *Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2) *Bullet Station (Sonic Heroes) *Dragon Road (Sonic Unleashed) *Press Garden (Sonic Mania) *Sky Sanctuary (Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles) *Red Mountain (Sonic Adventure) *Metropolitan Highway (Sonic Forces) *Frog Forest (Sonic Heroes) *Lava Mountain (Sonic Lost World) *Marble (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors) *Casino Night (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *Windy Valley (Sonic Adventure) *Grand Metropolis (Sonic Heroes) *Pyramid Cave (Sonic Adventure 2) *Studiopolis (Sonic Mania) DLC Stages Pack 1 *Pianta Village (Super Mario Sunshine) *Electrodome (Mario Kart 8) *Toad's Turnpike (Mario Kart 64) *Twin Bridges (Super Mario World) *Mirage Saloon (Sonic Mania) *Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) *Sand Oasis (Sonic And The Secret Rings) *Sweet Mountain (Sonic Colors) Pack 2 *Snowball Park (Super Mario 3D World) *Lost Kingdom (Super Mario Odyssey) *Toy Time Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Lethal Lava Land (Super Mario 64) *Wario Colosseum (Mario Kart Double Dash) *Crisis City (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Chemical Plant (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *Camelot Castle (Sonic and The Black Knight) *Sunset Heights (Sonic Forces) *Twinkle Park (Sonic Adventure) Pack 3 (Mario Super Pack) *Mushroom City (Mario Kart Double Dash) *Daisy Cruiser (Mario Kart Double Dash) *Lake Kingdom (Super Mario Odyssey) *Seaside Kingdom (Super Mario Odyssey) *Honeybloom Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Big Boo's Haunt (Super Mario 64) Pack 4 (Sonic Super Pack) *Final Rush (Sonic Adventure 2) *Kingdom Valley (Sonic The Hedgehog 2006) *Aquatic Ruin (Sonic The Hedgehog 2) *White Park (Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode II) *Star Light (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Egg Fleet (Sonic Heroes) Pack 5 *Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) *Brinstar (Metroid) *Corneria (Star Fox) *Mute City (F-Zero) *Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Shibuya-Cho (Jet Set Radio) *Spring Valley (NiGHTS Into Dreams) *Groovy Galaxy (Space Channel 5) *Forest Village (Billy Hatcher and The Giant Egg) *SEGA Park Items Usable Items *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Coin/Ring *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blooper *Invincibility *Speed Shoes *Magnetic Shield *Flame Shield *Bubble Shield Stage Items *? Block *Moving Platform *Spring *Dash Ring *Grind Rail *Dash Panel *Swing Bar Category:Racing Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Mario and Sonic Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games